


Trick-or-Trio

by undeadstoryteller



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Halloween, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween flash fic for #bhhalloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Trio

Mitchell walked the streets, a plastic bag in hand. He smiled at the fairy princess passing by, her mother lost in conversation on her mobile phone. Back in the day, Halloween was an opportunity to pick up unsuspecting victims who would enthusiastically play along with the vampire game until it was too late.

But that was then. This is now.

He opened the front door to find Annie beaming at him.

“You didn’t forget, did you?” she asked.

“No, of course not,”he said, handing her the bag.

She took it with a smile and peered inside.

“What is this?” she asked, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

“Sweets,” he said. “You asked me to get sweets.”

She looked at him as if he were a small child with a lack of understanding.

“I didn’t mean old people sweets.”

“What?”

“Liquorice allsorts, Mitchell? It’s Halloween, not a pensioner’s luncheon.”

He looked down at the bag in her hand.

“Everyone likes those.”

“Fifty years ago, maybe. They’re not even individually wrapped.”

“You asked for sweets, I got you sweets -- what did you want?”

“I don't know, Mitchell, real candy? Tiny Twixes or gummys in funny shapes.”

“What does a Twix have to do with Halloween?”

“It’s better than hundred year old liquorice. This is about the least cool candy you could give out.”

“What? Do you know what I would have done for those when I was little?”

She shook her head. “It's ok, Mitchell, we’ll make do.”

George walked in and spotted the candy. “Oooh, allsorts!”

Annie gave Mitchell a look.

“Point taken,” Mitchell said.

“What’s the occasion?” George asked.

“What’s the -- it’s Halloween, George,” Annie said. “These are for our trick-or-treaters.”

“Ugh,” George moaned. “Do we get those here?”

“I saw a couple,” Mitchell said.

George shook his head. “You know it’s all a scam cooked up by the confectionary industry, don’t you?”

“No it’s not,” Mitchell said.

“Not Halloween itself,” George said. “Trick-or-treating.”

“Yeah,” Mitchell said. “It’s really not.”

There was a knock on the door.

After a moment, Annie beamed. "They're here!"

George frowned. "You're not going to --"

The door opened on its own. Annie's doing.

They could hear the gasps.

Annie rent-a-ghosted to the doorway to even more gasps. She was visible, which was very convenient, she thought.

"Oh!" Annie was the one gasping now. "Look at you! Look, Mitchell, a little Dracula! And a Wolfman, George!"

Mitchell and George looked at each other. If it were any other night, they would have been upset by her insinuations, but it was Halloween. Vampires and werewolves walking about in the open was normal.

Annie dropped allsorts into their sacks happily, then she spotted a third child picking up the rear. He (or was it a she?) was covered in a floral sheet with holes cut out for the eyes.

"Look at you," she said. "A lovely little ghost!" She gave that child extra.

The children thanked her and turned to leave.

"Happy Halloween!" She called out, and shut the door.

"Annie," George said. "You can't let them see you rent-a-ghost."

She looked at him. "Oh, they'll just think we did it with mirrors. It's Halloween!"

Mitchell dipped into the candy bag and shoved a couple of allsorts into his mouth. "She's right. It's amazing what people can do nowadays."

George sighed. "It all just makes me uncomfortable. Little children dressing up like... us. This isn't a game. I'm not a costume."

"It's just a bit of fun, George," Mitchell said.

"Well," George said. "I find it offensive."

"I don't know," Annie said. "The living hardly ever recognize us ghosts. I like the acknowledgment."

"They're not acknowledging you, Annie," George said. "They're... they're mocking you."

"Nobody's mocking her," Mitchell said, annoyed. "Why do you have to take something innocent and make it into something bad?"

"Oh, get off it, Mitchell, we all know vampires love Halloween because it makes you seem cute and harmless."

"It's an tradition, and we're a part of it," Mitchell said. "We're not doing anyone any harm."

"And your friends?"

"I'm not responsible for what other vampires do," Mitchell said with a shrug.

Mitchell made a face as he bit into another allsort. "Bit stale, these are."

"Great," Annie said. "We're _that_ house."

They sat in silence, the sound of children's laughter passing by the house outside.

Annie turned. "You'd think they'd be flocking here after my display at the door."

"Good candy trumps all," George said, sitting down on the sofa. "You should have gotten those little Twix bars or something."

Annie huffed in Mitchell's direction.

"We're gonna have to face it," Mitchell said. "Somehow, were not really Halloween people."


End file.
